


Battery

by Yomidark



Category: Battery - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young boys experimenting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battery

They sat on the bed, their legs intertwined, Harada leaning on Gou -- his head on the other's shoulder, near is neck.

"Is-is it good like this Harada?" Gou spoke, his lips brushing Harada's right ear; so close that he could feel Gou breath tickling him in all the right places, arousal laced in his husky voice.

"Y-yeah," The other boy answered, his spine shivered.  _"You're getting good at this."_  He also wanted to say, but bit his tongue and forced himself to focus on the pleasure of the situation. 

"I'll… you know, use my hand, now." Before allowing time for the other boy to interrupt, Gou snaked a hand between their stomachs, carefully gripping Harada's erection.

Feeling the bigger boy's palm and fingers wrapping around his length, Harada almost bit his lower lip, his mouth releasing an almost inaudible moan.

"You always try to hold back when we do it." The catcher pointed out, using his most reassuring tone.

"Shut up," Harada answered, his tone a mixture of embarrassment and bashfulness. "Or I'll bite your shoulder."

Gou huffed a sigh, sometimes he forgot how stubborn Harada could get. Oh well.

His hand moved a little, up and down, enough to feel the other boy convulse in his arms. Satisfied with seeing Harada pleased, Gou pressed his other thumb on the smaller boy's pulsing length, circling the area under the hand.

Harada was doing his best to contain himself, pressing his mouth against the bigger boy's shoulder -- in hopes of stifling a moan that was all-too-soon being ripped from his throat,

"Let yourself go, you dummy." Gou wanted to scream at him, but he knew now by now that all it would have earned him was a bashful look or worse.

"I was thinking," Gou's hand gripped the erection firmly again, and this time started to pump him more forcefully, up and down; but not too fast, he wanted the moment to last. "M-maybe next time we could do a b-bit more? I can use… my mouth… and stuff."

Gou's was afraid that Harada would just ignore him, but the boy timidly spoke, his lips still pressed on Gou's shoulder to muffle his voice. "I can barely touch you… it's not fair."

Gou's smiled. He knew it was hard for the other boy to admit his shortcomings. "That's fine. I don't mind, as long we do something together…. Ouch."

Harada pinched him on the side. "You are sappy." He then suddenly raised his head, looking at the other in the eyes. His hand placed itself on one of the other thighs, moving toward his blatant-still-in-the-pants erection.

"Let's try… " Harada tried to speak with a new sense of courage, looking at the other, but as soon his eyes met the other boy's, they started to wander down. "doing it together, then."

Gou's lips transformed into a smile. "Okay."

Using his free hand he unbuttoned his pants, his erection springing free.

"You're already hard." Harada commented, looking at it. One of his fingers delicately touched it, teased it, before gripping it firmly in his hand.

Feeling the heat of the pincher's hand on him, Gou's let out a pleased moan.

"L-let's move together." Harada continued, as he tried to imitate Gou's movement and technique.

Gou's hand gripped Harada in return, resuming his movement.

"Is.. good… like this?" Harada asked timidly, his voice being suffocated by the heat gathering in body. It was getting harder and harder to contain himself and maintain his focus.

"Y-yeah," Even Gou, who was usually more composed, started to lose his self-control; sweat gathering on his forehead, his erratic breathing becoming heavier. "Harada, I…"

"W-what?"

"I w-want to do more… I ..."

It happened in a moment, Harada could barely register the other actions -- in a flash he was pushed down the bed, Gou's body over him, the bigger boy's hips and his erection pressing against his, rubbing them together.

The catcher looked him straight in the eyes, a small trace of shame and guilt residing their depths…

Despite everything, a thought immediately flashed in his mind, bringing him to sense.  _"Don't be."_  Hadara wanted to say to him, but his voice didn't come out. So instead, he decided to let his actions talk. He raised his head, his lips clashing against the other's, to share their very first kiss.

Gou was startled, and his body made a visible twitch, to the point where Hadara almost thought he had done something wrong, but before insecurities could gather in his head, Gou's started to kiss him back.

Their tongues met timidly, trying to explore and feel as much of the other mouth as they could, clumsily trying to entwine their bodies.

"H-harada." Gou spoke, his voice suffocated by their kiss.

Harada could feel the other boy's movement becoming increasingly irregular -- each thrust stronger than the last. One last powerful, erratic twitch erupted from Gou, and Harada felt a wetness covering his lower regions and tummy.

"That's.." The pincher wanted to say something, but before he could, his words were interrupted.

"I'll make you come too." Gou said urgently, almost as if in a frenzy. His hand gripped Harada's erection firmly and started to move it fast, almost too fast.

"Hnng" Harada tried to talk, even though he knew that if, by some miracle, he could utter a word, he wouldn't know what to say. The sensations in his body were spiraling out of control, he never experienced such intimacy with another person, let alone this far.

He closed his eyes and bit his tongue, relinquishing his body to the other, and as his lower body bucked upward into the other boy's awaiting palm, he released his whole self in Gou's hand.

 

* * *

 

 

They rested side by side, Harada resting his head on the Gou's shoulder once again.

"We should clean ourselves." Gou spoke. He was looking straight ahead, trying to not look at the boy leaning on him.

"Yeah, we should." Harada agreed, but his tone seemed more calm, almost lazy.

"S-sorry for that Harada." It wasn't the first time they did this, but it was definitely the first time they went this far. And the kiss… Gou understood what it meant and the implications it brought "I came on you.. and… uhm ..."

Harada closed his eyes, and whispered truthfully in his still quiet, almost carefree tone, "I like you too Gou."

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed the weren't any fics of this wonderful series. :(
> 
> I hope I managed to capture their personality, I think Gou's would the trying to push their relationship forward (You can see this from the first episode) while Harada would struggle with it due to his insecurities, but past that, it would be smooth sailing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to twelvensfield for the Beta!


End file.
